The present invention relates generally to a steering column support structure, and more particularly to an isolator pad for a steering column support structure to reduce or eliminate unwanted noises or vibrations during operation of an automobile.
Typically an automobile""s steering column is fixedly attached to the instrument panel of the automobile. Though this arrangement provides for secure support of the steering column it can cause undesirable side effects. These side effects include buzz/squeak/rattle (BSR) and noise/vibration/harshness (NVH) which are caused by the motion of the vehicle and the metal to metal contact of the steering column to the instrument panel.
There have been attempts to solve these problems by placing spacers or an isolator pad between the steering column and the instrument panel. Though these inventions have reduced the creation of the BSR and NVH, the coefficient of friction between the steering column and the instrument panel is increased. Since many steering columns are now made collapsible/strokable it is desirable to have a low coefficient of friction between that steering column and the instrument panel so that the collapsing/stroking feature of the steering column is not inhibited.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a way in which the coefficient of friction between the steering column and the instrument panel may be reduced. According to the invention the isolator pad is impregnated with a lubricant thus assuring that the isolator pad will be lubricated at all times and have a long life.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.